


Letting Go

by MilkyCupcake



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkyCupcake/pseuds/MilkyCupcake
Summary: Ichigo ponders on the rooftop of his family home while it rains. His Hollow decides to join him.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Shirosaki Hichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo/Zangetsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Allo! I hope you all enjoy my first (and very, very short) story on AO3! After 10, almost 11 years of always reading on here, I've finally decided to make an account and post stories! I came up with this while listening to the song Letting Go by Greafer.

It was raining.

Harder than it should have been, honestly. The newscast earlier said it wouldn't be this bad until late tomorrow night, but here was the worst of the sudden storm in the middle of what was once a bright yet partially cloudy evening.

Ichigo sat on the rooftop of his home, looking up at the buildings around his house and up at the sky. He didn't care that he was absolutely going to be drenched by the time he got down from here, or that his once spiky, fluffy orange hair was now mostly matted down and sticking to his face. The slightly cold air didn't even bother him. It felt like a refreshing change from the hot weather they had dealt with earlier today and all of this week. Ichigo's clothes were thoroughly soaked now, though, which made his body feel heavy. Or at least, it was all mostly soaked through.

How long had he been sitting out here, anyways? Minutes? No, it had to have been longer than that. Hours? He didn't bother to care about the time now. Ichigo didn't even notice it at first when his Hollow had come out and climbed up onto the roof to perch beside him. Only when his Hollow moved ever so slightly closer so their arms touched did he snap out of his trance, looking at the albino male.

"Thought ye might enjoy some company, King. Ye've been out here fer almost 2 hours." His Hollow, Hichigo, said. His usual small smirk on his face with that ever-present mischievous look in his neon amber eyes.

Ah, so that's how long he's been sitting in the rain for. Ichigo smiled slightly.

"..Thank you, Hichi." Ichigo responded quietly, turning his gaze back up to the sky. 

"Anything fer ya, Ichi."

Ichigo felt more at ease now. At least here in this moment, he could escape his worries and the stress of his life with his Hollow, whom he had become so closely bonded to. His head would tilt slowly to the side until it finally rested on Hichigo's shoulder, his hand wandering slightly before it reached Hichigo's hand. He would gently lace their fingers together, smiling a little when Hichigo curled his fingers and gave a gentle squeeze.

It was okay to let go of the outside word for right now. All he needed was the company of his other half as they sat out here in the rain, just enjoying life and nature for what it was outside of their busy life.

Hours later, when the rain temporarily subsided, the two would head inside, only to be promptly scolded by Karin and Yuzu for being out in the rain so long with only pajamas on. Karma would bite them in the ass a day later when both were in bed with a cold, but neither of them minded.


End file.
